


The Perks Of a New Moon

by shinidamachu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, InuKag smut, Inukag NSFW, Inukag Oneshot, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/pseuds/shinidamachu
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome enjoy their first New Moon as married couple.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	The Perks Of a New Moon

A sigh of joy escaped Kagome the minute she collided into the soft futon. Of course, it couldn’t compare to the king size bed she had left behind — alongside a thousand other modern conveniences —, but considering the busy day she had, it felt like paradise on earth. **  
**

The shrine chores were done. The garden, taken care of. She had attended the sick, replenished the stock of herbs, babysat for Miroku and Sango and assisted Kaede in her duties. The spiritual training with the elderly miko was weary, yet gratifying, and the more Kagome comprehended and tested her powers, the more they seemed to grow.

Although life in feudal era Japan wasn’t without its hardships, the girl found herself adapting quite gracefully to it. After three long years deprived of this magical side of the well, it was great to finally feel like she was where she was meant to be.

It didn’t make any easier to be apart of her family. However, every now and then, when the weight of missing them got unbearable, InuYasha was there for her. In those moments, Kagome reminded that here was her place. Here, where she was useful and needed and happy beyond her sweetest dreams.

This, right there, was the most cherished part of this new routine: a well earned rest at the end of a productive day. It included a long, hot bath, complete with lavender and her favorite oils, followed by a delicious meal and some quality time with her husband until slumber claimed them.

And so she waited. And waited. And waited. But InuYasha never joined her on the futon.

He had been on edge all day. Kagome didn’t hold it against him. Ever since they met, every new moon was just the same. Except that this one was their very first as a married couple.

Rolling over, the priestess found InuYasha in the exact position she imagined he would be — legs crossed and back glued to the wall, Tessaiga by his side. His hair, to match the sky outside, lacking the usual celestial white. His posture, alert.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked, getting his attention and a sweet smile that would be a rare sight to anyone else.

“No sleeping on new moons, remember?” The soft tone suggested he didn’t blame her for forgetting.

As if she ever could.

Not even three years of separation erased the memories collected in each moonless night they spent together. Some were unsettling, from adventures when they stared death in the face and got saved by the sunrise. Others were lighthearted: staying indoors, safe and warm, protecting his secret. Be as it may, InuYasha had always made a point of spending those nights awake.

Kagome knew he had good reasons to do so. It was a common knowledge that half demons, regardless of gender or species, were bound to lose their powers once a month. In this fateful occasion, they were vulnerable at the most, exposed to foreign sensations and mortality. Simple humans, nothing more. 

To a person such as InuYasha, who had a fair share of enemies, it was wise to be cautious. That, and the fact that he hated feeling helpless, was enough to keep him uneasy.

“In that case…” She crawled to him and, ignoring his protests, nestled herself between his legs, adopting a similar position to his. “I’ll stay up too. It’ll be just like the old times.”

“You’re tired.”

“So are you.”

Sighing, InuYasha rested his chin atop her head and sealed her inside his embrace. Suddenly, that king size bed had met its match.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Truth was, she _wanted_ to. Going to sleep, knowing he would be awake till dawn, haunted by his old ghosts, was unquestionably off the table.

“You don’t have to do this, either. Not anymore.”

Their village was a safe haven. No demon in their right mind would dare to disturb it. Word had spread really fast about the legendary heroes who defeated Naraku and how that land was under their constant protection. Extermination jobs were never closer than a two days trip.

“I know. It’s just...”

“Old habits die hard?”

Interpreting his silence as confirmation, Kagome fondled his forearms in a soothing manner. Who was she to judge? The girl wasn’t immune to past traumas herself, if the excessive amount of candles were any indication.

As a child, darkness wasn’t too big of a problem. As a teenager, it wasn’t even that.

Then the jewel had held her hostage: escorted by her fears and surrounded by emptiness, a treacherous whisper encouraging her to make a wish.

It was all gone with the wind now. Still, the prospect of getting dragged to that dark, lonely hell once more scared Kagome out of her wits. Which was why she insisted on keeping whatever room she walked in well lit, no matter how bluntly InuYasha had assured nothing like that would ever happen to her again.

Likewise, new moons had been difficult for him from birth, in ways she wasn’t able to imagine, but could certainly understand. It was foolish to assume that because things were peaceful and she was there, he would surpass his traumas entirely when not even she had surpassed hers.

Captivated, she watched the flames flicker, each little light their own personal star, trying to make up for the pitch black outside. It painted the atmosphere in a cozy, romantic setting, giving her brain the wildest ideas.

“I bet you’d sleep if I wore you out.”

“W-wore me… out?”

She turned around and kissed him to leave no doubts about her intentions.

In despite of being taken off guard, InuYasha got with the program rather quick, giving Kagome space to shift their arrangement so she was sitting on his lap, legs tangled up on each side of his hips. The more the kiss lasted, the more she tugged on InuYasha’s suikan, wanting him impossibly closer. Any trace of her fatigue was melted away by his hot breath like snow under the first rays of spring sunshine.

His hands were on her waist in a chaste fashion and when he used them to gently push her away, Kagome noticed his flushed cheeks and uneasy respiration, pleased to have such an effect on him, yet mildly aware her own situation wasn’t much better.

“Really?” His smile was shy. Unsure. The candle lights refracted on his eyes, temporarily returning them to their golden glory. “While I’m like this?”

“Why not?” Kagome playfully dared him.

“Is not like I can do the stuff I usually can.”

“No,” she agreed, “but we can do the stuff we usually can’t.”

Kagome was impressed by how well she could picture his missing dog ears perking up at her words.

“Whaddya mean?”

“I’m gonna show you.”

She got up and offered her hand.

“I ain’t gonna say no to that.” He said, taking it.

Kagome lead the few steps to their futon. InuYasha thought she would lie down and wait for his body to immediately cover hers the way it happened a hundred times prior. She could tell. Instead, the girl pushed his chest, making him fall obediently on his back.

Even in his human form, the half demon still was physically stronger than her. They both knew it. Yet, Kagome had learned her husband had no problem on letting her get away with these kind of antics, either because she would take him by surprise or because he was curious to see what she would do to him next.

Sure, more often than not, he already knew the answer.

That was why he was grinning like an idiot when she followed suit and sat on top of him. Her knees were pinning his hips to the thin mattress, her fingers began to frantically get rid of whatever layer of clothing they could reach until there was only bare, hard muscles under her palm.

Their lips met again. Hungrier, more urgent than before. A familiar heat started to pool within Kagome, liquid and intense and getting her ready for him, the solid bulge in his pants escalating her desire to the roof. His hands were far from chaste this time — exploring, reaching, groping. The kiss lingered until oxygen ran out and InuYasha’s attempts to undress her, which was difficult in their current state, became more and more obstinate.

Moving away, Kagome decided to make a show out of it. Unhurried, she undid the knot that held her white sleeping robe together and disposed it to the ground to lay completely naked in front of his greedy eyes. He wasn’t too inclined to be patient.

A heartbeat later and she was back in his warmth. InuYasha pulled her to him and resumed the kiss, bare chest to bare chest. The contact was amazing. Electricity pulsed everywhere they touched, trying to distract Kagome from her goal.

She refused to let it.

The girl directed her focus to his cheek, contouring his jawline in a series of smacks until her lips were brushing against his ear.

“How does it feel, having these for the night?” Kagome stroked them both, truly intrigued. Surely, the couple would have better opportunities to discuss it in the future. That was not the point of what she had in mind. “Can you hear me the same when I say that I want you in my mouth?” She whispered, nibbling his lobe right away.

InuYasha gasped at the unknown sensation and she realized it was new for her as well. Everything they were about to do, either she haven’t done with a human or haven’t done at all. The discovery sent a thrill down her spine as she passionately sucked his neck and advanced to his left ear to apply a similar treatment, giving his cock a soft squeeze while she was at it.

A groan of her name reverberated through his throat. She felt it vibe when she kissed it. Then his clavicle. Then his chest. All along, her breasts were firmly smashed against him. Kagome swirled her tongue around his nipple and slightly bit it.

“K-Kagome!” He repeated. The priestess licked the area goodbye and went lower, loving the way his abs tensed under her mouth’s care.

She untied the what remained of his Fire Rat Robe, excruciatingly slow, watching him throw his head back in frustration and lift his hips to help her remove the article, springing his erection free.

Kagome drifted his legs further apart and positioned herself comfortably between them, so close her breath blew his flesh and made his member twitch for her attention.

She kept her pace. Her nails scratched from his inner thighs to his hip bones in a calculated delicacy, getting near of where he wanted her and pulling back in the last second.

InuYasha whined.

Smirking, Kagome replaced her fingers with her mouth, resuming the teasing and using her now free hands to cup his nuts.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

She wandered a hand up and down his throbbing shaft in a firm rhythm as her tongue made up for the absence of her touch, licking its way to the sweet spot between his testicles. A little pressure was all it took for him to lose it. Kagome grabbed his thighs to stop his thrusts and let her tongue calmly track a salient vein from the base to the tip of him, circling the head then wetting her lips to prepare them for what was to come.

An abrupt intake of breath came from InuYasha and he got on his elbows to catch a better view. Kagome locked eyes with her husband and smirked. She wrapped her mouth around him and slowly took in everything she could.

None of it was new for them, truth be told. This sort of activity hardly relied on the phases of the moon to be done and they have done it a lot. There was something about it that aroused her to no end. She loved it. Loved the feeling of him buried into her throat. Loved to taste him in ways no one else had. Loved to make him moan and tremble and come inside her mouth. Loved that _he_ loved it.

His dick glistened from saliva and precum, which she used as lubricant while her mouth and hand took turns. Her thighs were drenched at this point, her wet core desperately craving him _there_. Pushing her urges aside, Kagome concentrated on shoving him deeper than ever, hoping that, with practice, she could fit all of him in someday.

InuYasha held her hair in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her way and she thanked him by fastening the rhythm, hands assisting, in sync, where her mouth lacked. He grunted his approval, the grip on her hair tightening as she sucked him off.

The erotic sound of InuYasha in her mouth — sloppy, juicy, relentless — was too much to bear. On their own accord, her fingers trailed downward to her awaiting center, impatient to grant her some form of relieve. She rubbed her clit furiously, the touch causing her to shiver in pleasure.

InuYasha peeked at her every move through half-lidded eyes, ultimately losing the battle not to shut them close when he realized where her hand was and what it was doing, the uninterrupted up and down flow of her mouth creating too good of a friction to resist.

Kagome’s jaw began to cramp. Luckily, he was almost there. Her entire body thrived in anticipation, wishing to savor whatever he had to offer. Moaning on his cock, she maintained speed, changing depth for deliberate, circular motions around his tip until he came with a curse.

The jet hit her throat and she unceremoniously swallowed it to the last drop, licking him clean. He let go her hair and felt onto his back, apparently unable to do anything other than pant. Lying beside him, Kagome was received with an ardent kiss that told her InuYasha was more than eager to return the favor.

“Not tonight.” Stopping her husband halfway into going down on her, Kagome noted his confused eyes growing impossibly wide as she caught his hands and slither two of his fingers inside her mouth, mimicking the procedure she had done to a very different part of his anatomy. Sliding them out hot and moisten, Kagome drove his fingers to her wetness. “It’s the only time in the month we can do this.”

Naturally, InuYasha had touched her there before, but never ventured to the extent of her inner lips. His claws, as much as Kagome enjoyed the goosebumps they left on her skin, were too sharp for that. Now they were gone for the time being, she planned to take full advantage of it.

“I, uh... don’t really know what I’m doing, here.” Admitted him, looking every bit the nervous pile of anxiety he was in their honeymoon.

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you through it.”

InuYasha nodded.

His fingers penetrated her with caution, the intrusion welcome after how worked up she was. It felt weird in a wonderful way to have someone that wasn’t herself knuckles deep inside her folds. All the better that _InuYasha_ was that someone. Countless nights she had touched herself in the privacy of her bedroom, wishing it was his touch instead. Now it was.

“ _Yes!_ ” She cried out once his digits found a pleasing cadence. InuYasha seemed to be entranced by this newfound skill, fascinated that his fingers could rival with dick and tongue in terms of giving her pleasure. Clearly having a blast discovering with his fingertips what the rest of his body knew by heart, InuYasha adjusted their position so that he had better access to her opening.

No inch of her was left untouched as he continued his exploration, experimentally changing angles, repeating the ones that had made her go insane the most and avoiding the ones that hadn’t. The positive response to his ministrations gave a boost to his confidence. Soon, his shyness was gone and he was pumping, swirling, seeking.

Kagome fucked herself on his fingers, there was no other way to describe the shameless rocking of her hips against him.

Unexpectedly, his thumb pressed her clit, massaging the bunch of nerves for dear life. Her back arched, her knees almost gave in. InuYasha didn’t stop.

“Go to the... r-right a little.” Her voice was failing, too lost she was in the giant wave of pleasure building up inside. “ _My_ right.” She corrected him. “ _Oh!_ Stay _there!_ ”

He threw a tongue into the mix and that sealed it.

To her absolute astonishment, Kagome squirted all over his hand.

“Is this s’pposed to happen? Did I do something wrong?” InuYasha asked, alarmed.

Miraculously, she managed to bring herself back from heaven long enough to reply.

“No, no, no, you did great! It… doesn’t always happen. Actually, it had never happened before.”

“What does it mean?”

“That you’re just _that_ good to me.” She got on top of him again, resting both hands on his cheeks and planting a kiss on his lips.

Fingering her had gotten him ready for another go.

Kagome used his erection to rub her clit, letting plain obvious she wasn’t opposite to the idea.

He groaned.

“You’re killing me, woman!”

“InuYasha!” She moaned, in the middle of a particularly slow stroke.

Aligning herself with the tip of his hard on, Kagome sank all the way down, completely filled by him. No more teasing, just the rampant lust that could only result in one thing.

Lying there, under her, he was a vision to be contemplated. The features, contorted by pleasure, belonged to an InuYasha who would be gone by morning: black hair standing out from the white sheet, regular teeth worrying his lower lip, clawless hands grasping her ass to dictate their pace. At the same time, they belonged to the same InuYasha as always and regardless of being hazel golden or amber grey, the eyes that stared at her so intensely ignited a fire within her that only he was able to.

Sweat covered her heated body head to toe while she rode him, hair gluing all over the place. Kagome threw her head back and supported her weight by piercing her nails on his thighs, exposing her breasts to him. Following the cue, InuYasha took hold of them, caressing the hardened nipples as she bounced, his balls slapping on her ass with the moviments.

Her walls trembled around InuYasha and he put an arm on her waist, holding her still to deliver a serie of hard, quick thrusts that send them both over the edge crying out each other’s name, effectively spent and totally satisfied.

Kagome covered them with a thin blanket, inspecting his heavy eyelids. He went from breathless to normal to suspiciously calm.

“Are you sleeping? Did it work?”

“‘Course it didn’t” Despite of what he said, his eyes remained shut. “I’ll tell you what, though. Gimme a few minutes and we can try again.”

She laughed.

“It sounds like a plan, but right now I _really_ need to pee.”

InuYasha didn’t object. The priestess kissed his nose and dressed the first piece of cloth she found, which turned out to be his Fire Rat Robe, to go outside.

“You know,” she said when she returned, “I’m not giving up. Maybe there is some tea we can try. I read chamomile is g... InuYasha?”

No answer.

The scene she faced made her lips involuntarily curve and her heart melt. Her husband, surrounded by candles, sprawled on their futon with nothing more than a sheet hiding his body, sound asleep in a new moon.

Carefully not to wake him up, she tiptoed around the room, blowing out the candles one by one, except for the last, hesitating. It was already pretty dark.

She looked at InuYasha. Then back at the candle.

At last, she made her decision in a swift blow, no time for regrets.

Leaning her head on his chest, Kagome crossed his arm over her form, nestling her form beside him. 

Darkness took over and for once it was alright.

She wasn’t under the illusion that she could fix all of his problems, neither that he could fix hers. Some things they would have to figure it out for themselves and it wouldn’t always be a fairy tale. But they would always have each other, through the brightest phases of the moon and through the darkest.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m a hell of late for this, but... Happy Valentine’s Day! @inuyasha-valentines I don’t know if it still counts but I really wanted to participate. I think it’s wonderful that our fandom remains so festive and united. This piece is post-canon, so not really “Valentine’s Day centered” but I did try to be romantic.
> 
> Also, I finally achieved my goal to write smut for hanyou, youkai and now human InuYasha! Let me know what you guys thought of it. See ya!


End file.
